The Eye of the Hurricane Part 4
The Eye of the Hurricane Part 4 is the episode of the second season in The Phoenix Defenders. Summary Sera and Berna publicly announced their relationship to the Phoenix Defenders who are shocked yet supportive upon hearing the news. Yet, Aeolus became suspicious once he learned about the news. Quotes * Aeolus Rowan:Berna, there's something i've been wanting to tell you for a long time. And i'm scared that i might not get the opportunity ever again. Berna Manchester:What is it? Aeolus Rowan:I love you, Berna. Berna gasped in surprise. Berna Manchester:But i thought you and Crispin were together? Aeolus Rowan:What? Oh no. We're just friends. Berna Manchester:Oh, i'm sorry. Aeolus Rowan:What made you think that we were together? Berna Manchester:It's just that you guys were always close to one another. That's why i...thought so. Aeolus Rowan:Oh ok. Yeah, we're just friends. We're just close because we've been friends for a long time. Berna Manchester:Oh, That's cool. Aeolus Rowan: mentally) No, there is no way that Sera had changed for the better...I refused to believe it. Transcript It's freaking disgusting, the way those two act around each other. I mean, they're girls. Why don't they date boys? My parents told me that dating a person of the same sex is a sin. I heard that too! They shouldn't be allowed to have a relationship, especially if it makes you uncomfortable? Aeolus Rowan:And why should it matter if it makes you uncomfortable? I-it's n-nothing really Aeolus. Just a matter of opinion. That's all. Aeolus Rowan: Yeah, a stupid one at that. What they do is their business not yours. You shouldn't gossip about them like you're some kind of righteous good doers. It really ticked me off, you know? Right! Sorry, we won't do it again! Promise! Aeolus Rowan: Good, now leave. Aeolus Rowan:We need to talk. Sera Hernandez:Ok then, let's have a chat. Jackson...Jackson would want us to be friends. Sera Hernandez: Like i know that. That is what he'd always wanted. Aeolus Rowan:Then let's talk about that day. Sera Hernandez:What is there to talk about? Some turd pushed him and the mall's railings snapped behind him. I missed my chance to catch him and the fell to his death. Aeolus Rowan:That's not what i meant. Sera Hernandez:Then what do you mean then, Aeolus? Are you trying to say that you blamed me for his death many years ago! Aeolus Rowan:Sera! You're grating on my nerves with the way you keep assuming crap that i'm not even thinking! Sera Hernandez: (shouted angrily)But you thought it! You thought it and you spat it in my face! And you know what? I thought it was my fault that Jackson died, and that i hadn't been alive, he still would be alive! So, what do you want anyways? Is that what you want me to say? Is that all it will take for us to be friends again? Aeolus Rowan:Do you still think that, Sera? Do you still blame yourself for Jackson's death? Sera shook her head slowly Sera Hernandez:Not anymore. Berna helped me/ It's thanks to her that i want to try again. Aeolus grinned and laughed quietly Aeolus Rowan:Well, i can see that Berna has changed completely. Sera Hernandez:Yep. Didn't you know that? Aeolus Rowan:Trust me, i knew. Sera Hernandez:Do you still have feelings for her? Aeolus Rowan:Yes. Sera Hernandez:Well that's to bad. I was hoping that she should be mine. All i wanted is to protect her. Aeolus Rowan:We both do. Aeolus Rowan:Berna, there's something i've been wanting to tell you for a long time. And i'm scared that i might not get the opportunity ever again. Berna Manchester:What is it? Aeolus Rowan:I love you, Berna. Berna gasped in surprise. Berna Manchester:But i thought you and Crispin were together? Aeolus Rowan:What? Oh no. We're just friends. Berna Manchester:Oh, i'm sorry. Aeolus Rowan:What made you think that we were together? Berna Manchester:It's just that you guys were always close to one another. That's why i...thought so. Aeolus Rowan:Oh ok. Yeah, we're just friends. We're just close because we've been friends for a long time. Berna Manchester:Oh, That's cool. Category:Episodes